Dance With The Devil
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: One-Shot: Harry is as mad as a hatter and when he meets Bellatrix Lestrange (Nee Black), he just has to have her. (Mad Harry!)


**Here is a Harry Potter One-Shot for all you Harry X Bellatrix fans. Welcome, to 'Dance With The Devil', let the madness begin. Anyway, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer****: This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers INC. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Department of Mysteries, Ministry Of Magic, London (18th June, 1996)**

Harry gazed into the misty looking glass orb he held in his hand, his slightly disturbed mind totally focused on the mist the swirled on the inside. It was only after a few second, that a face appeared in the orb, looking suspiciously like Professor Sybill Trelawney. The misty looking face morphed around the orb, the weird was it twisted and deformed appealing to Harry's odd nature. Just then, the misty form of the Divination Professor began too speak in a raspy voice.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Harry stared with a blank expression at the orb, his face not emotionless but totally vacant, much like that of Luna Lovegood while daydreaming. After a couple of second Harry began to giggle, his quiet squeaks of laughter creeping out all minus Ron and Hermione who were quite used to it by now.

"Hehehehehe I have to kill Moldyshorts before he kills me hehehehehe" Harry giggled out, not looking at all worried about what the news implied.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked his best-friend.

"It's means my gingery ginger friend, It's me or Moldyshorts" Harry replied with a inhuman grin.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"hehe I Dunno, why don't you ask it?" Harry said, thrusting the orb towards the bushy haired girl.

"Why don't I?"

The group of fourth and fifth year students looked down the corridor, where a dark figure stood before them. He was wearing a mask and wore black robes, however, his long silvery blonde hair gave him away. This man was the last person they wanted to see other than Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy. Harry However, thought this entire quest like a game and therefore treated it as such, he started giggling again.

"oh hello Lucy Loo, mind telling me where the mutt is?" Harry asked in a high-pitched, childish voice.

"You only saw what the dark lord wanted you to see, now give me the prophecy" Lucius answered, struggling to keep his calm emotional mask in tact while getting called such childish names.

"Oh hehe, oh well I guess I'll just brake it then" Harry said casually before going to smash it off the ground.

"Ohhh he knows how to play, little...baby...Potter" A tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw said mockingly. Harry noticed a familiar hint of insanity in her voice, something he had only known to have himself. Harry recognized her from the newspaper as Bellatrix Lestrange, senior Death Eater and, in his opinion, total bombshell like her siblings and niece.

"Hehehehe this is just fantastic. While I was hoping you would bring that bombshell you call a wife Lucy, I am equally impressed that you managed to get her hot older sister in on our little game" Harry chimed gleefully, giving an unusually charming smirk toward Bellatrix. All of Harry's friends were utterly shocked that Harry was...flirting with a Death Eater when they could all easily be killed at any given moment.

"What did you say about my wife?!" Lucius shouted in outrage, resisting the strong urge to kill the boy where he stood. Bellatrix was just staring at the young man with a shocked face, she had never been called...hot before, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted him to call her hot again.

"Hehe I was just telling the truth, I guess when you're kissing Moldyshorts' ass all the time you ever get to admire your wife's...physical assets hehehe" Harry replied while giggling like school girl. Lucius looked like he was about to explode, much to Harry's amusement. Harry also knew this was preventing the two top Death Eaters from calling their friends, but that still wasn't his main concern right now, he was on the pull.

"And you believe Cissy to be me good looking than myself, do you Potter?" Bellatrix asked, even she was quite confused as to why she asked Potter this. For whatever reason, the prospect of this young man finding Cissy more physically appealing than herself irritated her greatly.

Harry grinned was feral and insane looking, Bellatrix Lestrange had bitten his hook, all he had to do was real this insane babe in. He handed the prophecy to Neville, who was still to mortified to notice, and walked up to the Death Eater slowly. When he was within a few feet of her, he bowed and kissed her hand lightly.

"hehe of course not, you are by far the most gorgeous of all the Black women, or dare I even say? All of Magical Britain" Harry whispered, flashing another charming grin at Bellatrix. This time Harry got a small blush from Bellatrix, much to his delight.

It was now Bellatrix's turn to smirk at the bowing young man. She knew that this insane young man was someone she wanted, and when Bellatrix Le- no Bellatrix Black wanted something, she got it. The murderous Death Eater looked into his deep emerald eyes before winking at him, getting an unusual shy blush from Potter Heir. After a few seconds he grinned and winked back, showing that he was loving what she was doing.

"Would you care to dance miss Black?" Harry asked, putting out his hand out towards her. She saw the gesture and happily accepted, putting her hand in his and her other on his shoulder, his free hand finding her waist.

"Lucius, make us music would you" Bellatrix ordered, sounded quite care free as she waltzed around the Department of Mysteries narrow corridor with Harry. By this point, Lucius was so confused he had lost all interest and did as he was told, transfiguring his cane into a radio, tuning it to a classical station.

The two danced around, giggling madly and giving insane grins to each other, which some of the people observing had started to think was some sort of face language. The waltz soon turned into an intimate slow dance, Bella's arms around Harry's neck and his on his waist, gradually getting lower. Crazed Grey eyes met Disturbed Emerald Green ones, and without a second thought, the two leaned into a slow and intimate kiss. To Harry, Bella's lips tasted like cherry's, but Bella thought Harry's tasted like Cinnamon. After several moments, they split apart for air, both looking flushed and incredibly satisfied.

"I want more of that from now on Potter" Bellatrix said, her voice low and sweet and she pocked Harry's chest.

"You will, the next time we meet Miss Black" Harry replied gleefully, before disappearing with all his friends down the hallway

After several moments of Bellatrix staring into space, and Lucius slamming his had against the closest shelf of prophecies, Voldemort turned up. His pale face looked over the scene with a scowl.

"What went on here?" Voldemort asked, expertly hiding his irritation.

"We failed to get the prophecy my lord, also, it would seem Bellatrix has fell of the Potter Boy. I'm really not surprised though, they're both so damn loopy" Lucius replied, hoping that he wouldn't be punished for his failure.

"Hmmm Harry" Bellatrix sighed to herself, getting the dark lords attention.

"You're soooo getting Cruciated for this" Voldemort deadpanned, shaking his head at his favorite insane death eater.

"Worth it" Bellatrix replied breathlessly before following behind Lucius and Voldemort, back to Malfoy manor.

* * *

**There you go, something to enjoy while waiting for something new in my long term stories. Anyway, until next time. :)**


End file.
